Danny Wilkins
Danny Wilkins (also referred to as the Athlete) is one of the playable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. He was the third character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. An exceptionally arrogant football player, Danny (who refers to himself in the third person as "Wilkins") uses a trophy as his unique melee weapon. :"Danny Wilkins is a naturally gifted athlete whose remarkable abilities have secured a perfect record for Ryan's Raiders every season he’s been on the team. Danny does not recall ever having lost at anything. Though he does recognize that he has on occasion been on a losing team, he argues that the loss itself has never been his fault. Losses on these occasions were invariably attributable to his teammates, and, furthermore, in every case, Danny was otherwise occupied breaking and setting various records of his own." Story Danny is an accomplished football player, who's much admired by sports-going fans of the underwater city of Rapture. One day, during football practice, Danny meets a fellow athlete named Joey Glatz, who claims that he wants to be a great ballplayer and that Danny is his personal hero. Danny agrees to teach Joey how to play stating "You wanna learn? Just watch me." However, Joey begins to complain about how the use of Plasmids are ruining football, prompting Danny to argue that Plasmids are merely changing it. Danny himself was an active Plasmid-user. Danny offers Joey a SportBoost hypo, but he refused it and walks away. Believing that Joey is trying to shame him by walking away, Danny replies that "The only shame is in losing, and you just decided to lose, pal." Eventually, Danny completely loses it. In his third audio diary, he explains how he didn't mean to kill the rookie (aka Joey Glatz) and that it was an accident. Danny says he was playing hard and he was doing it for the audience. At the end of the audio diary, Danny can be heard imitating a cheering crowd. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Spelling Lesson: Unlocked from the start. *Adapt and Conquer: Unlocked at Rank 7. *Staying Competitive: Unlocked at Rank 27. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Danny Wilkins will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacking a Rosie (FootballerBDDmgVox) *"What 'd you eat, the rest of the team?" *"Who let the mascot play?!" *"Aw, come on ref!" *"Hey, roughing! Right? Ref! Hey!" *"Hey ref, unsportsmanlike conduct here!" *"Bring it!" *"Is that helmet regulation?" *"The guy's just not afraid of anything, folks." *"A monster hit, folks!" *"Wilkins delivering the hardest hit I've ever seen!" *"My goodness, folks, what a hit!" *"It's a battle of the titans out there, folks." *"Folks, we are witnessing an epic battle tonight!" *"It's just an epic battle, folks!" Killed a Rosie (FootballerBDKillVox) *"This guy is not getting up, folks." *"You see me take that guy down?!" *"That'll be in the papers!" *"I love this game!" *"Who wants it more? Who?!" *"Touch down!" *"Ladies and gentlemen, Danny Wilkins!" *"Wilkins delivers the final blow!" *"Wilkins takes the big lug down." *"My advice, folks, stay away from Wilkins." *"Another beautiful play for Wilkins!" *"Each down from Wilkins is like a piece of art!" *"That's gotta be the biggest hit of the season!" *"Gotta be tough to come back from that." Regenerating Health (FootballerHealthRegenVox) *"Well heck, Wilkins looks good as new, folks!" *"Folks, Wilkins is back in the game!" *"This guy just won't stay down, folks!" *"You thought you could beat Wilkins?!" [Laughs] Swarmed (FootballerBeedVox) *"Bees! Bees! Bees!" *"Bees! Bees! Bees! Bees!" Electrocuted *[Screams in pain] Frozen (FootballerFrozenVox) *[Shivering] "C-cold, c-cold." Burning *"Aaagh! Aaagh!" Picked up a Little Sister (FootballerGrabLSVox) *"Wilkins recovers the fumble!" *"Intercepted!" *"It's a live ball, folks!" *"Wilkins is going to run it himself!" *"Wilkins has got the ball!" Carrying a Little Sister (FootballerCarryLSVox) *"He's takin' it home, folks!" *"He's gonna take it all the way, folks!" *"What an incredible run, folks!" *"He's at the thirty, the twenty, the ten!" *"He makes it look so easy, folks!" *"Who can stop this marvel, folks?" Putting Little Sister into a Vent (FootballerSaveLSVox) *"Touchdown!" *"And Wilkins scores again!" *"Wilkins takes another goal!" *"Score! What else could we expect from Wilkins?" Attacking an Enemy Splicer (FootballerSplicerDmgVox) *"I don't know how to lose." *"Who can resist this guy, folks?" *"This guy doesn't know how to lose!" *"How does someone like me even exist?" *"Wilkins has 'em in pandemonium down there, folks!" *"How does someone like Wilkins even exist, folks?" *"This guy's genes must have, like, a quadruple helix!" *"Jealous. You're all jealous." *"It's not arrogance if you're this good!" *"It's not arrogance when you're that good, folks." *"Tell your sister I say 'Hi'." *"Wilkins takes it to the hole!" [Mimics crowd cheering] *"Nice catch, klutz!" *"Oh, that's gotta hurt, folks." *"Folks, Wilkins is actually attacking the offense!" *"Wilkins shows no mercy, folks!" *"Folks, I'm glad I'm not in that guy's way." *"It's just a bloodbath out there, folks." *"Wilkins is takin' 'em apart!" *"Go out for a bomb!" *"You gotta see the bombs this guy's throwin'!" Killed an Enemy Splicer (FootballerSplicerKillVox) *"Substitution!" *"Chess was probably your game." *"Wilkins actually murdered 'em, folks." *"The guy is a killer, folks. A killer." *"What happened? Did you get killed?" [Laughs] *"Game's over, for you anyways." *"The ball isn't the only thing dead out there, folks." *"Dead ball!" *"Good game." Researching an Enemy (FootballerResearchVox) *"My advice would have been… learn the basics!" *"You really didn't stand a chance against me." *"Tough game, huh?" [Laughs] *"You qualified to play in this league?" *"For my victory scrap book!" Appearance Before Splicing Danny Wilkins was a well-built, young football player. He wears a traditional Mid-Century football player's outfit, which consists of the Ryan's Raiders blue team jersey with the number 4 on it, beige, lace-up knickers, white and grey socks, brown cleats and a "Rapture Champions" diomond gold ring on his middle finger. Danny is an attractive young man: he has a his squared, chiseled jawline, cleft chin, and some light stubble. His short brown hair has a spit-curl coming down from the neatly parted hairline on the middle of his head. He's taken his prized football trophy along with him which can be used as his personal melee weapon. After Splicing Wilkins failed to take Joey Glatz' advice and continued to Splice, even more so during the Civil War. His bodymass has increased, making him look almost brutish. He has rapidly expanded in size to the point of tearing holes in his uniform as well as his own skin. His skin is splotchy and discolored, his veins are straining against his forearms, and he has an inflamed infection on the back of his left hand. His uniform is stained and discolored, the right leg of the knickers is torn to the knee, both the sleeves on his jersey have been ripped off, and his right arm has a bloodied bandage. His face is covered with scars, bruises, and is quite unsymmetrical. While it appears that his nose has been broken and healed improperly, his hair is still well-groomed. Video Gallery Danny Wilkins Selection Menu Model Render.png|''Danny Wilkins's pre-spliced model.'' Danny Wilkins After splicing Model Render.png|''Danny Wilkins's spliced model.'' Danny Wilkins' Rapture Champions Ring.png|''A close-up of Danny Wilkins' Rapture Champions ring.'' wilkinsfaceoff7.jpg|''Danny Wilkins prepares to face off against his foe.'' Dannyspliced.PNG|''Danny's appearance after abusing ADAM.'' Behind the Scenes *Concept art shows that Wilkins was intended to have a leather football helmet as a unique "mask" item. An icon was even made. *Although Danny Wilkins shares his surname with Peach Wilkins, there is no evidence that they are related."Welcome Jordan Thomas!" thread on the 2K Forums, post by Jordan Thomas (2K Marin Creative Director) *Wilkins being one of Rapture's football players, he shares several similarities with the Pigskin Splicer model from BioShock. *Wilkins' hair does not change between his two models, this was made for the sake of continuity.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Citizen of Rapture section, pg 39: Mat Tremblay's note on Wilkins' concept: "Maintain hair from unspliced character for continuity." *The Spliced model of Wilkins in-game has both the arms of his jersey ripped of. But if the player controls Wilkins, they are merely pulled up. References de:Danny Wilkins es:Danny Wilkins fr:Danny Wilkins ru:Дэнни Уилкинс Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters